


On the Hilltop

by cellostiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Zenyatta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "Helikesme, brother. Like, really likes me. What if I fuck it up?""Well, it would be in Genji fashion to do so, but I don't think you will this time."Genji eyes his brother skeptically. "Why's that?""Because you like him, too."~Genji and Zenyatta go on a date.





	On the Hilltop

**Author's Note:**

> whew this is finally done!!! this was originally titled "Melon Soda" after the song by Tricot but turns out that doesn't fit! like at all! so here it is, now titled On the Hilltop. enjoy!!

Genji is buzzing with nerves. He's never been on a date before. Flings, sure, little rolls in the hay after school or behind the arcade, but never an actual  _ date.  _ God, what should he wear?

"You'll be fine." Hanzo says, not even looking up from his book. "It's just a date."

"Easy for you to say." Genji huffs. "You're not the one going." 

"You're worrying over nothing. Tekhartha likes you."

"That's the scary part!" Genji shoots back, crumpling a shirt in his hands. "He  _ likes _ me, brother. Like, really likes me. What if I fuck it up?"

"Well, it would be in Genji fashion to do so, but I don't think you will this time."

Genji eyes his brother skeptically. "Why's that?"

"Because you like him, too."

Genji turns away, face burning. "Fuck off." 

Hanzo lets out a laugh, the asshole. 

 

~

 

Genji runs his hand through his hair for the thousandth time, glancing around the park. He chose his least ripped pair of jeans and a simple tee shirt with a sparrow on it, and he hopes it's not too casual for whatever Zenyatta has planned. 

"Shimada!"

Genji startles, head whipping around to locate the boy waving excitedly at him from across the park. He feels his damn heart skip a beat. 

Zenyatta hurries over to him, and Genji can't help the dopey smile that spreads on his face. "You can call me Genji, you know."

"Ah," Is Genji imagining it, or is Zenyatta blushing? "Of course. And you may call me Zenyatta, as always." 

Genji nods, then finally takes note of the bag looped around Zenyatta's arm. "What's that?"

Zenyatta beams, lifting it up. "Dinner. I thought a picnic might be nice."

He's too  _ cute. _

"That, um, sounds good. Where were you thinking?"

"I heard there's a quaint hill near here. I had someone show me the way. Shall we?"

"Sure." As they walk, Genji tries to think of what hills there are near here. The only one he can think of is rather… notorious. Does Zenyatta know? Is that why he's taking Genji up there? Genji's heart sinks a little.

"I was told the sunset is wonderful from up here." Zenyatta says as they climb the hill. 

"I never noticed." He was always too busy fooling around with whoever he was with. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing the sunset with you." 

_ Oh. _ Genji's not going to survive this, is he?

They make their way to the top of the hill, which is empty for a Thursday afternoon, and Zenyatta digs in his bag to reveal a blanket. Together they spread it out, and Genji tries not to sit too stiffly as Zenyatta lays out their meal. 

"I made this all myself, I hope I did not mess anything up too terribly." Zenyatta says, removing one of the bento lids. 

"I'm sure you did fine." Genji says quickly. "It looks delicious." It looks  _ perfect. _ Zenyatta even made part of it look like Pachimari, the mascot of the arcade near Genji's house. 

Zenyatta ducks his head. "You're too kind." 

He's really not. Zenyatta is just… so incredible. It makes Genji want to be a better person. 

"Come, let's eat." Zenyatta suggests, and Genji nods eagerly. One bite in, and it takes everything Genji has not to gorge himself. It's absolutely fucking extraordinary. Better than the cooking back at the castle, even. Well, he may be biased. It's certainly worth the way Zenyatta beams when Genji compliments his cooking.

"Thank you," Zenyatta says bashfully. "I tried."

Genji almost forgets to chew, just staring at Zenyatta's smile. He… kind of really wants to kiss Zenyatta. But he's still not sure if that's really something Zenyatta wants. So he finishes chewing, swallows, and stuffs his mouth with another bite before he can say or do anything stupid. 

"So, uh," he says once he's started to run out of food. He figures he should try and savor it instead of continuing to use it as a way to distract himself. "Did you have anything else planned for today? Until the sunset, I mean." 

"I thought we could lie down and do some cloud watching. I used to do it all the time back in Nepal." Something seems to occur to Zenyatta, and he continues, "Oh, but, if you would rather do something else, I understand…"

"No!" Genji says, a little too quickly. "I mean, it's fine. That sounds fun." Any time with Zenyatta is a good time, in his book. But Zenyatta doesn't need to know that. "I haven't gone cloud watching in ages."

Zenyatta smiles. "Oh, we'll be fixing that. I thought we might watch clouds for a while, have desert, then after the sunset, head down to the arcade."

Genji grins. "That sounds awesome."

"I'm glad. Shall we?"

Genji nods, and together they put away their dishes before smoothing out the blanket and lying back on it, their shoulders together. The contact has Genji buzzing, nervously swallowing as Zenyatta sighs contentedly beside him.

"Oh! There is one." Zenyatta says, pointing out the cloud. "It looks like a bunny." 

Genji laughs. "Yeah, it kind of does." 

"And that one, it looks like a ninja."

"I guess?" 

"Oh, and that one! It looks like you."

"Well, now you're making things up." 

"I assure you, it looks just like you." 

Genji snorts. "If you say so." 

They fall into a companionable silence, Genji finding his eyes falling closed as the sound of the wind in the trees, the far off town, and Zenaytta's breathing lull him. Zenyatta starts humming some nameless tune, and Genji could fall asleep right here.

Then something brushes his hand. His eyes snap open. He glances at Zenyatta, but his eyes are closed as he continues humming. Was it… an accident? Zenyatta's hand definitely touched his. Should he… He glances down at their hands, Zenyatta's just a few centimeters away from his. It would be easy to just… touch his hand. And if Zenyatta didn't like it, he could say it was an accident. But is he brave enough?

Slowly, he inches his hand closer to Zenyatta's. Soon he's close enough to touch their pinkies together. Genji's eyes dart to Zenyatta. Zenyatta doesn't seem to notice, he just keeps humming. 

Holding his breath, Genji overlaps their pinkies, watching Zenyatta's face for any changes. A small smile forms on Zenyatta's lips, and Genji's heart nearly stops.

"Is that all?" Zenyatta asks, light and jokingly. "Oh, brave Genji, I think you can do better."

Face on fire but not about to back down from a challenge, Genji takes Zenyatta's hand fully in his. Zenyatta sighs happily.

"Much better." 

Genji nods, unable to look at Zenyatta in embarrassment. 

"Maybe when you drop me off at my house later, you will have the courage built to kiss me."

Genji feels like he's about to die from embarrassment. He nods again. 

"Good. I would very much like that." Zenyatta says, squeezing Genji's hand. Genji relaxes somewhat, murmurs,

"I would, too."

**Author's Note:**

> you can also follow me @cellostiel on twitter or cellostielwrites on tumblr!!


End file.
